Bonds
by Yuechum
Summary: The ability to form close bonds transcended the barriers of human and demon. (*Spoilers: Chapter 416, 436)


Hello! Here is another one-shot, this time focusing on Mard Geer and E.N.D. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

From the day of his creation, Mard Geer had despised humanity as a whole. Their greed, ignorance, and their ability to hope in any situation amused him, and he saw humans as nothing more than lowly insects. In his vain eyes, humans were merely stepping stones to crush on his way to power. Even so, Mard Geer greatly respected the human known as Zeref, his creator, the beginning of the Etherious. Perhaps Zeref could no longer be called human. He had descended far too deeply into darkness and insanity, his lifespan lasting for eternity swallowed up his soul until it was left with nothing. It was almost as if Mard Geer had used his curse, Memento Mori, on Zeref.

Another being he respected greatly was Master E.N.D. Born a human, he had been resurrected as a demon, an Etherious like himself. The final creation of Zeref, all hopes were put onto the small child to kill his own brother. Many of the Etherious had doubted the possibility, but as Etherious Natsu Dragneel grew, that doubt slowly ebbed away until it was completely nonexistent. While he appeared to be a mere human physically, his soul was far too demonic to be so. With irises as dark as the abyss, they reflected nothing in them, if one did not look closely. To anyone not familiar with the dark guild, every Etherious seemed like puppets, following the mission inscribed into their genes, _"return to Zeref."_ But even these demons shared a quality with humans. They had the ability to form bonds.

It might have been ridiculous to an enemy, but the Etherious had their own ways of showing affection. Lamy and Jackal were the most playful, bickering about the smallest of things. Their short brawls made the guild halls loud and full of life, something that was unexpected in a guild such as Tartarus. With each turn of the page, Sayla would smile just a tad more, in hopes of reaching the climax of the story. Mard Geer would relish in the fact that he was trusted enough to be the second-in-command of Tartarus. The Etherious could betray anyone if they so wished, but to be trusted by the Master himself only expanded his loyalty even further.

"Mard!" Natsu had skipped lightly in the hallways of the guild, showing a toothy smile the whole way.

"Yes, Master?" Mard Geer had bowed in front of him, always one to show respect to those he believed that deserved it.

"Oh, look at you. I told you that isn't needed! We're practically equals, your strength is highly respectable. Won't you lift your head?"

"Yes, Master."

With a sigh, he looked at Mard with a fond, exasperated smile. It would be hard to break this habit, but this would be a start.

"Hmm...Mard, this is very important, really important! So listen well. You are my second-in-command, meaning that I trust you greatly. I trust all of the Etherious of course, but I trust you to be able to lead the guild when I cannot. Sometime in the future, I don't know when, you will be the Guild Master. It's only a matter of time. So, I want you to see me as an equal, and as a friend." Natsu finished with his eyes scrunched up from his smile, a radiant smile that didn't seem to belong to a Master of a dark guild. Mard Geer only remained silent, trying to process everything his Master had said. It...was strange, for a demon to say that was unheard of, but it wasn't unwelcome.

"...Mard Geer understands. It means more than anything to hear you say that, Master. Sayla had mentioned it once, she would be joyful to hear this. Thank you." He had barely stopped himself before he could bow again, and Natsu laughed at his attempt.

"Oh? And what did Sayla say?"

"Ah, she...she had read a book written by the humans. She had said it was not as interesting as a demon's story, but she had mentioned that the theme was bonds. Familial bonds, to be exact. She had admitted that the guild resembled one."

Natsu merely blinked at that, before he closed his eyes in thought. Only a moment later, a soft smile played on his lips, looking at Mard with a warmth that humans might have described as fondness.

"Family, huh? …I like the sound of that." Natsu quickly turned around, so that only his back could be seen under the sunlight. "Did you know, Mard? Zeref is my elder brother. He had the most bitter smile on his face when he resurrected me. Since we're all family now, we have to protect each other. So that no one looks that way again."

Despite his seemingly lack of human emotions, Mard Geer at this point in time, _understood._ He understood just how much family meant to Natsu, and how much Tartarus meant to him as well.

"Mard Geer understands, he truly does." And with that statement, Mard Geer walked a little faster, so that he could walk side-by-side with his master, friend, and brother.

* * *

Since that moment, the bonds in Tartarus only grew stronger. Perhaps that was why the abandonment felt that much worse. Master E.N.D. had disappeared all of a sudden, without a single notice. The Etherious had an inkling that the dragons, Acnologia and Igneel, had a part in it, but they could not be sure. No trace of the demon had been left, but they had refused to stop searching. Until, a few days later, a lone book with the initials E.N.D. inscribed on the cover was left on a table. Mard Geer understood immediately. Zeref must have left it there, in his room of all places, as a message.

" _Mard, I wasn't joking about before."_

" _Master?"_

" _If the time comes where I cannot be with the guild, I want you to lead in my stead. Don't worry, I know you can do it. You're my wonderful friend, after all."_

Mard Geer had been overjoyed to hear those words. It was humbling to be so valued by his master. But he had just never hoped that the time he specified would come. Despite his sorrowful emotions, he looked on to the future. He would not let emotions hold him down, and he would raise the Etherious even higher, until humans truly became mere insects to them. It was the least he could do for his master, friend, and brother.


End file.
